narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Narako Clan
The Narako Clan is one of the main clans of Yumakure; an OC village created by Osaki Suzuki of Deviantart. 'History' 'Founding of the Clan' The Narako clan was founded 10 years after the Kakano Clan by Tomoe and her husband Hideo Narako. They started off as a small family, Tomoe and Hideo with their four kids Sakeo, Momo, Tomoko and Yoshiro. They used to live in a smaller house by the border in the rain country far from the village of Yumakure. But, due to a freak storm that destroyed their house, they moved and settled in Yumakure. Both Tomoe and Hideo were retired "rouge" (self taught) ninjas with 4 children all under the age of 15. Upon reaching the village the children and both parents were examined for the ablility to use chakra and to check if they had any other ninja abilities. During the examination, they found out about the Sankakkeigan. It was a powerful doujutsu that all of the children had inhereted from their father. The Yumakage, Nanase Osada, had wanted to keep this kekkei genkai under controll so she sent all of the children to the academy. Fast forward 10 years and Nanase Osada, second Yumakage, was dealing with an issue of keeping the Sankakkeigan under wraps; both of the oldest of Tomoe and Hideo Narako's children had gotten married and had each a child of their own. She decided to give them clan status and a small compound to live in to make sure that they wouldn't be any trouble. 'Early Stages' During the next years to come, the clan had grown in size tremendously. It was big enough to warrant a bigger compound and bigger watch on the clan. The Yumakage had also begun to integrate a lot of the Narako ninja into it's version of the ANBU. Alas, due to the cruel nature of the Sankakkeigan, several incidents involving some of the Narako's finest ANBU members arose. They had been taking their missions to far; killing those who were only meant to be captured; torturing extensively when it was not called for and things of the like. These incidents continued with a small handfull of Narako ninjas through the next few years and the clan began to get a bad reputation for producing "evil" people. The Yumakage began to crack down on the clan and had limited the clan's ninja's by never premoting them beyond chunnin. 'Pre Naruto' Around the time the 3rd Hokage was in his 4th year as Hokage, the newly appointed 3rd Yumakage, Shin'Ichi Tsuyaki, lifted the ban on the clan, allowing them to progress beyond the rank of chunnin. He put a stipulation on this new found freedom however. If any of the newly premoted ninjas show any signs of unneeded cruelty they will be taken off the squad they are on and confined to the clan's compound until further notice. If a number of ninjas greater than 5 start being unnesicarily cruel, the old rule would be put back into place. As a few more years pass, the clan becomes once again a prominant force in the ANBU of Yumakure. 'Abilities' 'Kekkei Genkai' 'The Sankakkeigan' To activate the Sankakkeigan, the user says the name with a combined hand seal (note, there isn't a specific seal to use). Appearance: 'The Sankakkeigan is a darker purple hue with a more lavander hue ring around the pupil. Once activated, the eyes become a lighter shade of purple and gain four triangle shapped peaks around their small pupil. '''Ability one: ' With another undetermined hand seal, the user of the Sankakkeigan uses his/her chakra to create total discord in the opponents cochlea, giving them severe vertigo. This ability uses minimal chakra and the duration at maximum lasts 5 minutes. '''Ability two: '''Again with another undetermined hand seal, the user of the ' Sankakkeigan converts his/her chakra into what is basically an advanced genjutsu, It produces sound, sight, tastes, feeling and smells on high level, high enough that the opponent's body beconmes overwhelmed and begins to shut itself down with in 5 minutes. This ability uses a lot of chakra and can only function as long as the user's has the stamina for. '''Side effects: ' There are two side effects to using this kekkei genkai. The first is the users's vision after using either of the abilities becomes hazy and clouded for 10 minutes. Second, after using the second technique, the user get's a severe migrain hedache that can disrupt the user's thought process; it lasts for up to 20 minutes. However, at a young age, the members of the clan are taught to fight through the effects of the Doujutsu. 'Fighting style' The Narako Clan uses a style that is meant to keep the opponent off balance and dizzy as much as possible when exicuted properly. They use a lot of water based ninjutsu and use a lot of genjutsu. More on some of the clan's jutsu will be added later. 'Tradidion' 'Naming' When naming a newborn Narako, either the mother or father can name it. The female and male names have to have an O in it. 'Marrige' Marrige in the clan isn't really restricted although it is wise to speak to the clan head about the future member of the clan. 'Children' Children are tested from a young age to see if they have any controll of their chakra and if they are they are sent to the academy for training. 'Jobs' The clan are primarily ninjas and work usually as the village's ANBU. Category:DRAFT